


everything you say will be used against you (so only say my name)

by hopelessrdj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Dialing, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessrdj/pseuds/hopelessrdj
Summary: 5 times Tony called Stephen drunk and one time he called him soberReupload of the full one-shot version
Relationships: Christine Palmer/Pepper Potts, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	everything you say will be used against you (so only say my name)

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wanted to divide it into parts but decided i won't bother you so. enjoy.

You’ve been drinking? Then don’t drive.

Everybody knows the rule. Every single person heard about it at least once in their lives. Parents talk about it to their kids, teachers to their reckless students, even the companies write the memo on their products. But does anyone ever tell people: you’ve been drinking? Then don’t call.

No one ever does. And if they do Tony clearly never heard that advice.

When he calls Stephen the first time, the boy isn’t even asleep yet despite it being three in the morning. The more rational part of his brain is aware he should be sleeping as much as he can before the exams weeks come around but how could he? It’s been almost a year since he graduated from high school and ever since he’s been trying to pinpoint the exact moment everything went to hell.

He can’t remember the last time he saw all his friends together. In fact he can barely remember the last time he saw any of them, apart from Pepper, who's been dating his university friend Christine.

Which is why when he feels his phone vibrate and looks at the name of the caller he picks up immediately hoping that it’s more than just a misplaced call.

“Stephen. You’re awake. I didn’t think you’ll be I wasn’t really prepare for you to pick up.” He can’t help himself and feels slightly disappointed by the words. If Tony didn’t expect him to pick up he wasn’t really planning to talk to him in the end. He lets out a loud sigh.

“Stark. Are you drunk?” he asked not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer and for a moment they sat in complete silence before there was an audible “yup” on the other side of the line followed by a hiccup. Before he could stop himself he sighed again.

“Can you hang on for a moment? There’s a guy here who was forcing himself on Pepper yesterday and I think I should give him a lesson” he heard from the other side and his blood run cold

“Wait Tony, no” he said and stood up to grab the car keys, he was already picturing all the trouble Tony can get himself into “Stay where you are and wait for me okay?” he said while grabbing the jacket from the chair near his desk and running out of the flat

“Where are you actually” he asked while locking the door. Stephen was convinced that wherever his high school best friend was right now he was currently alone. If Pepper was near she would have never allowed the situation to escalate like this.

“I don’t know? I went to the bar nearby and I met a girl there then she invited me to the party nearby. It’s loud you’ll hear it” Stephen didn’t doubt that at all. For most of their conversation he could barely hear Tony over the music in the background “ Why do you even care. It sounds like you care. We’re not even friends anymore”

“Then why the fuck did you call?” he growled while driving, his phone lying on the passenger side with speaker turned on. He was near Tony’s neighbourhood, yet still so far away

“I wish I knew” the boy answered quietly and Stephen almost thought he imagined it.

Another 10 minutes passed before he found the spot. The line was silent be he could still hear the loud music indicating that Tony did not hang up on him yet. The song matched the one coming from the house on his right perfectly. He parked his car on the side of the road and walked fast towards the house.

He didn’t think he needed to knock. He opened the door immediately and walked inside trying to find the familiar face. For a few moments he tried to ask the boy where he was but the music coming from all around him was too loud now to hear the call. He started to wonder how on earth was Tony able to talk to him for the last half an hour.

When he finally saw him the boy was sitting on the couch with his head thrown back, eyes closed but phone still pressed to his ear. For a few seconds Stephen thought he might have fallen asleep, but the moment he hang up he saw Tony sit up straight with his eyes widening, staring at the phone. When he looked up their eyes met immediately

“Stephen. You came” he said, his voice unsure

“I told you I will, didn’t i? Someone has to bring you home in one piece” He said and offered his hand to give Tony some support while helping him stand up but he had to admit, the boy was holding up much better than he thought he would.

The way home was silent. Despite the fact that Stark was walking relatively straight Stephen still decided to wrap his arm around the boy’s waist to offer support in case the fresh air made him more drunk. He let go of him right in front of the car to help him get in and make sure the safety belts were on. The drive took them barely five minutes but Tony didn’t even look at him instead pretending the view outside the window was the most impressive thing he’d ever seen.

When they arrived Stephen asked Tony for the keys thinking that if he tries to find the keyhole himself he may wake the entire neighbourhood up. When they got in he put the keys on the chest of drawers near the door and walked the boy to his bedroom, where he stood for a moment waiting for him to change into his pyjamas. When he got into bed, the med student turned the lights off and started to walk away

“Steph?” he turned around to look at Tony one more time “I thought you’d stay. Like you used to in high school”

He let out a humourless laugh

“I don’t think you’d like to wake up next to me in the morning”

“I think waking up next to you in the morning is the only thing I want” he said but his words got muffled by the pillow

Stephen stood there for a moment contemplating his next move

“Tell me this one day when you’re sober” he said, but Tony was already soring silently

This night when he came back home he didn’t manage to sleep anyway.

-

Stephen thought the entire call incident was a one-time thing. A drunk mistake that Tony most likely won’t even remember in the morning when he wakes up with his head pounding.

He thought about it for a week. Then two. Three. But it didn’t happen again and in a way he was glad. He wouldn’t like to find out his once best friend was becoming an alcoholic. So when a month passed he forgot about the entire ordeal and moved on with his life.

Christine asked him to join her at a party. She wanted him to enjoy his college life a little bit more which he highly appreciated but thought right now his project was more important. She agreed reluctantly and made him promise he’ll attend next time. He agreed if the party won’t happen to be during the exam time. They both thought it was a fair deal.

He told her to have fun and enjoy the night and to call him if she needed a pick up ride which she thanked him for and told him to take breaks from time to time or she’ll have to kick his ass.

He obviously didn’t take any but Christine didn’t have to know that. She also didn’t have to know that he stayed up until 4am. He could already see her accusatory glances if she ever found out about that.

When his phone light up he checked it quickly to see the message from Christine that she’s at home already and won’t be needing a ride and she hopes he didn’t stay up because of her. He told her he hopes she had fun and to put the water and painkillers for her morning self on the bedside table.

Knowing that his friend is already home made him realise how tired he was so he stretched his arms high above his head and stood up to go to the bathroom when his phone vibrated. He picked up immediately thinking Christine might have wanted something in the end

“It was empty without you here today” The person on the other side said slurring lightly, but Stephen recognised the voice immediately.

“huh?” he said eloquently

“The party. Today. I thought you’d come” he could hear the glass clinking on the other side of the line and wondered how much the boy had to drink this time “you know. Like the old days”

“You say it like it was years ago” he laughed nervously listening to the background trying to figure out where was Tony and whether or not he’d need his help “Stark, where are you?”

“Might have been tho. We haven’t seen you in ages, Steph” he hiccupped lightly which resulted in the sound of breaking glass and a silent fuck “It’s not the same without you”

Stephen was weighing his options. He wasn’t sure how to answer to that. It’s not like he’s been actively avoiding his high school friends. He was still seeing Pepper from time to time whenever they’d grab coffee with Christine and they were always friendly towards each other. He was genuinely happy to see her.

It’s just that it felt like he didn’t fully belong anymore. They all studied at the same university or at least close to each other while he moved away to follow his dream of becoming a neurosurgeon. And despite the fact that they promised to each other at the graduation that they won’t let it ruin their friendship it still did.

It wasn’t anyone’s fault. He was too busy to reach out and clearly so did they since they didn’t do that either and the only time when they actually met he felt so out of place that he wasn’t sure it was a good idea to try again.

“Tony. Where are you” he repeated again wanting to get an answer to his question and hoping it will help him avoid answering to the boy

“Oh, at mine” the quality of the call got significantly worse which meant he was obviously on speaker “Clean up duty and all” he said and Stephen picked up the sound of running water and more broken glass. He wasn’t sure cleaning up like this was a good idea

“Why don’t you go to sleep and do it in the morning” he said and massaged the bridge of his nose feeling the tiredness of sleepless night getting a hold of him

“Didn’t think of it” was the answer on the other side and Stephen was convinced Tony was drunker than he seemed to be, if his genius brain didn’t consider cleaning up in the morning a good option.

“Well you’re thinking of it now” he answered moving to the bed and thinking he could shower in the morning “Then why don’t you go to sleep” he heard the rustling of clothes and a loud yawn

“goin’ “ Tony said on the other side and Stephen laughed imagining him trying to change into his pyjamas and stumble onto the bed

He succeeded in the end, kicking his night stand in the process but after a few minutes he sleepily informed the boy that he’s ready to sleep

“Tony. Water and aspirin. Before you go to sleep. You’ll thank me in the morning”

But he won’t. Because before he could even finish the sentence the only thing on the line was the boy’s soft snoring.

Stephen didn’t allow himself to think too much about it and finished the call. He fell asleep wondering whether or not Tony really meant it and they missed him as much as he missed them.

His brain put it between myths and lies as he went to sleep.

-

In the retrospection, he thinks he should have expected the third call. He really should have. No matter how much time has passed this particular day was always hard for Tony and for all the previous years he was here to support him.

Maybe subconsciously he did expect it in the end. He even considered calling the boy himself and asking if he wanted company but decided against it. He just didn’t expect to pick up a drunk call from Tony Stark at noon.

That day was the anniversary of Jarvis’ death and it wouldn’t be the first time it ended up in Tony being drunk in order to forget. In just never happened during the day before. But it was also the first time Stephen wasn’t with him.

“Tony?” he asked softly while answering the call, not knowing what to expect. The only sound on the other side of the line was a silent sniffing “Tony?” he repeated

“Sorry. I don’t know who to call” he said, his voice sadder than it usually was, the light slurring already audible despite it still being early

They didn’t talk. There wasn’t much he could say to lighten the mood. Neither was there anything that Tony would like to share, especially in the time like this. They just sat in silence trying to find comfort in each other’s presence and Stephen was suddenly feeling so guilty for not being there physically.

Then he heard the rain mixing with the sniffing. The rain kept getting heavier and heavier and he couldn’t stand thinking of Tony sitting there soaking wet and drunk.

“Tones. Where are you?” he asked softly while putting his jacket on and gathering some towels and dry clothes from his closet.

“Cemetery” he said but it sounded more like a question and Stephen really should have expected that. He took an umbrella with him then closed the door and marched to his car knowing exactly where to go.

When he arrived he took a deep breath to steady himself and walked towards the grave silently with the umbrella shielding him from the downpour. He saw Tony immediately, sitting there on a bench with his head hanging low and his eyes red.

“Hey” he said softly not knowing what else he could do and sat down beside him shielding them both. Not that it did much for Tony though, he was already soaking wet

“Hey” he answered not looking up “Sorry for trouble”

“Not a trouble” he answered and realised he really means it. A lot of things have changed between them and maybe they weren’t exactly on regular speaking terms but he would never leave Tony if he needed him, even if it’s just for their old friendship’s sake. “Let’s get you out of here and dry you a bit okay?”

He knew he really shouldn’t be treating him as if he was a child. But right now Tony was hurt and drunk and vulnerable. So when Stephen wrapped his arm around his waist he did not protest and allowed himself to be led into the car where he was offered some towels and clothes so get him dry.

He took one of the towels and started drying his hair and face, but didn’t think the clothes were necessary. The drive home was filled with Tony slurring but still insisting on telling Stephen all the stories about Jarvis that he could remember from his childhood. He would have lied if he said that the image of tiny Tony following his butler everywhere didn’t bring a smile on his face.

When they arrived the boy gave him the keys immediately knowing he himself wont be able to open the door without the struggle so Stephen took them and let him inside immediately. He told the boy to go get himself dry while he prepares something for him to warm up.

But when Tony came back from his room, dressed in his favourite AC/DC shirt and sweats he didn’t take the offered coffee. Instead he opened the fridge and pulled out another beer and downed half of it immediately.

The future doctor in Stephen screamed at him to stop the boy. To make him drink something warm and maybe even eat dinner but he knew Tony wasn’t in the right mindset for it now.

Honestly he didn’t know where to go from here. Back when they were friends they’d sit and talk all day or try to watch movies to forget the world. But now they were almost strangers, on two different sides of the kitchen counter, staring into each other’s eyes him drinking the coffee Tony rejected, the engineer sipping his beer.

With each minute the silence was getting heavier and the stares were getting more intense either of them waiting for the other one to do something and Stephen thought he fulfilled his duty. He made sure Tony got home safely and right now he should leave because he was no longer welcome in the house.

It’s only that he couldn’t move. He was pinned into place by the gaze the boy was giving him. Painful and so full of sorrow, yet so warm and friendly as if he couldn’t believe that despite all that Stephen still showed up for him when he needed it most.

Only when Tony looked down and closed his eyes shut he felt as if he could breathe again.

“You ok there?” he asked while gulping almost the entire cup of coffee at once

“My head is killing me” he said not looking up “I think I’ll take a nap” he said gazing at Stephen one more time “Sorry for trouble. This won’t happen again” he added and stood up swaying heavily and Stephen was ready to run and try to catch him but the boy regained his balance fairly quickly.

When he was sure Tony actually made it to the bedroom he walked out silently closing the door behind him, trying not to dwell on the thought of what won’t happen again. Tony getting drunk during the day? Them meeting?

He couldn’t help but feel a bit hollow as he was driving himself home that day.

-

When Tony called for the fourth time it was 1am and Stephen was drowning in notes and books trying to study for his anatomy exam which happened to be tomorrow and which failing he couldn’t risk. Christine, whom he’d usually study with, was staying at her girlfriend’s place tonight and without her usual support he was stressing out more than he’s used to.

He was halfway through the last chapter already but he knew he was going to pull an all-nighter anyway trying to revise everything one more time. Which was why when his phone started vibrating on the night table he considered ignoring it.

But the second he saw callers name on the screen he knew that wasn’t an option anymore.

“Stark?” he asked, his voice immediately worried “Did something happen?”

For a moment his question was met with absolute silence and he had to check his phone to make sure Tony didn’t hang up on him

“When did we go back to surname basis?” he asked, the disappointment evident in his voice

Stephen had to admit the question startled him a bit. He was tired and didn’t give a second thought to the way he addressed the other boy but he didn’t expect the hurt he heard in his voice. But before he could start explaining himself Tony continued

“I’ve met your new friend last week. Christine was her name I think?” he said and Stephen immediately picked up on the slight slurring so typical for his used-to-be best friend when he’s been drinking. He sighed and started dressing up. Despite it being almost summer the nights were still cold and Stephen did not look forward to getting ill.

“Tones. Where are you?” he asked, walking out of his flat and closing the doors slowly.

“At the court near your house actually. Why?” he asked as if it wasn’t obvious that he was going to meet him.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise wondering what was Tony doing so far away from home but it’s not like he was going to complain. The court was barely 5 minutes away from his flat so he was almost sure that even if he really tried Tony wouldn’t be able to do anything he was going to regret in such small amount of time.

“Did you know I can shoot a basketball even when I can’t walk straight?” he asked and giggled, which made Stephen wonder how drunk he actually was. There was no joy in the little laugh that followed.

“Everyone has some talents” he said unimpressed and turned left. Now he was able to see the court and the person standing in the middle of it

“Apparently” the med student heard the sigh on the other side of the line “What makes them better than us, Steph?”

He stopped for a moment, surprised, not knowing exactly what was Tony referring to.

“What do you mean?” he asked silently

“Your university friends. Christine told us a bit about your group. What makes them better than we were? It didn’t take you long to replace us”

He walked onto the court the exact moment Tony decided to shoot. Despite him swaying a bit and using his left hand, the ball went through the ring perfectly.

“I didn’t replace anyone” he said hanging up, knowing he was close enough for Tony to hear him now

“Stephen?” he said a bit surprised looking into the boy’s blue eyes

“They’re not better than you were. Neither are they worse. They’re just different. We have different mutual interests that’s all” he said and gathered the ball, trying to shoot himself but he missed by good 2 inches at least. He looked at Tony again and saw the open beer bottle standing on the ground

“They’re not good enough for you” he said catching the falling ball and sending it through the ring again and once again Stephen had to ask himself if there was anything Tony Stark wasn’t good at.

“They’re not. I think they’re perfect for me actually” he said sitting down and placing his head on the knee “I actually think it’s you who was too good for me”

Tony’s gaze landed on him for a moment before he turned away as if he couldn’t stand having this conversation while looking him in the eye.

“I think you’ve outsmarted us all long time ago Mr. future head of neurology”

Stephen’s laugh was echoing through the place but the smile on his face didn’t quite reach his eyes

“I don’t know if I ever will. Come one you’re all geniuses. You, Pepper, Rhodes, Carol. And I’m just a really persistent guy with good memory. Look at you. Already skipped a year I’ve heard?” he said and the insecurities he thought he left behind in high school hit him again like a truck “Come on. I’ll get you home”

They came back to his flat to get the car and once they were seated inside they were both silent as if neither of them knew what to say. They barely noticed when they reached Tony’s place. And stood there right in front of his doors without saying anything.

Multiple emotions appeared on the engineers face but every single one of them disappeared almost immediately. After another minute of silence he bit his lip and looked at Stephen

“He’s not… He’s not someone you should be with. That Mordo guy” he said and instinctively put his hand on the other boy’s cheek. He tried to hide the hurt he felt when the other moved away “Christine mentioned him and later on I saw you two together and… he’s not someone you should be with”

He laughed a bit, but there was no joy in it. He didn’t think it was necessary for him to explain that they were only friends. It’s not like he owned Tony any explanation

“Then who is it that I should be with?” he said, treating this whole conversation like a good joke

“Me. You should be with me”

For a moment neither of them knew what to say

“Go to sleep, Stark. Alcohol clearly doesn’t serve you well. Goodnight” he said moving away and heading towards his car in order not to hear anything else the boy had to say

“Goodnight, Stephen”

-

When he called for the fifth time Stephen was sleeping. Hidden under a cosy blanket despite the warmth outside. But the vibration of his phone that he felt near his cheek made him open one of his eyes. He couldn’t even bother to check the caller id. He touched the answer button and managed a silent “hymmm”

“Do you ever think about me?” he woke up immediately after hearing that voice, the drunkish talk becoming somewhat familiar to him during the last 4 months. But today his speech was barely understandable. Stephen could swear he had never heard him this drunk before “Because I think about you daily”

He sighed, putting the warm blanket aside and placing his feet on the ground ready to get dressed, he looked around his room trying to locate a jacket

“Tony. Where are you this time?” he said, tiredness evident in his voice.

“What? Oh. At home”

At home. Tony was at home. With happiness and a new sense of calm he came back to bed and wrapped himself in blankets again. Knowledge that he doesn’t have to drive god knows where to pick up his high school best friend was a reassuring thought. He didn’t mind talking with him at all as long as he didn’t have to move an inch from the warmth of his bed. He was way too tired for that.

“So what you’ve been thinking so hard about” he said, his voice muffled by the pillow

“Your friend. Mordo” the spite in his voice was evident even through the phone call

Stephen wasn’t really sure what to expect

“What about him” he said sleepily

“I met him lately. We had a talk. Wanted to make sure he’d be good for you. That you’ll be happy with him”

Stephen didn’t really know how to react to that. The entire idea of him dating his university friend made him want to laugh quite a lot and he’s been constantly trying to figure out how did Tony manage to come up with such assumption. He couldn’t. There was no universe in which he could see himself dating Mordo

“Do you love him, Steph?”

He didn’t saw that question coming at all. He was torn between once and for all saying that no, he had no romantic feelings towards his university colleague and how could Tony even think about that. But part of him wanted to say yes. To check the reaction, figure out why did he seem to care so much. But there was something in Tony’s voice that stopped him.

“What if I told you I do” he really didn’t wanted to do it. But he had to know.

“Well. Then it sucks. Not a cool feeling. Being replaced by someone like him”

Stephen couldn’t explain the sudden anger he felt at that.

“Someone like him. And who the fuck do you think you are to judge people I surround myself with. What do you even mean by someone like him?” he didn’t even notice he was rising his voice with every word

“Someone who doesn’t deserve you” on the other side of the line Tony sighed, clearly resigned “ I’m not saying I deserve you. I’m just saying he doesn’t either.” For a second he was silent and then “But at least I love you”

Stephen was starting to see red

“Tell me, how is it, Stark. That you couldn’t ever love me in high school. All this time when I was trying to grab your attention and It never worked. You can’t even call me sober. How is it that you only love me when you’re drunk?” By the end of this he was almost screaming and he could feel the tears pooling in his eyes.

“I always love you, Stephen” Tony looked at his phone unsure, when he heard the sound of the call being ended.

-

Stephen would have lied if he said that the sixth call was a surprise to him. Tony called him with a certain frequency. Every 17-19 days so far. So when two weeks passed since their last, unfortunate call he caught himself staring at his phone more often than not, expecting the engineer to call him again soon.

And obviously he wasn’t wrong. Three days later his phone started to ring, the song he choose especially for that one person filling the room immediately. The only thing that was a surprise for him was the hour. It wasn’t one or three in the morning like it usually happened to be. In fact it was barely quarter to midnight, not that he complained.

“Hi, Steph!” his enthusiastic voice was heard on the other side of the line

“Hello, Anthony. Where should I pick you up from this time” he asked putting his jacket on and pushing the car keys deeper into the back jean pocket

“This time?” Tony asked him a little surprised and laughed.

It wasn’t the sad almost disappointed laugh he’s been giving him for the last few weeks though

“Yes, this time. Where did you go, what did you drink and where am I supposed to pick you up from. If I should bring you something warmer to wear tell me before I leave the house” he said tying his shoes and waiting for the answer, which didn’t come.

“Did I wake you up from some nightmare or something?” he laughed again, a bit unsure “Well I just can’t sleep and I thought we could grab a coffee at our place? I know it’s been a while since we talked but I thought maybe you’d like to, you know for old times sake?”

Stephen stood there right in front of his door not knowing what to say. It wasn’t one of those phone calls. Very far away from it to be fair. No slurring, no broken glass, no unfiltered thoughts, drunk confessions. Only a friendly invitation for coffe.

“I’l be there” he said before he could change his mind and run. Down the stairs and then down the street towards the café they used to frequent when they were younger, just the two of them. He run as if everything could disappear on him if he didn’t get there fast enough

“Tones” he said and waved at the approaching boy, trying to catch his breath

For a moment the boy looked at him a bit unsure before giving him a cup of coffee, Stephen’s favourite order still memorised in his mind. The boy took his time taking the sight of Tony in. No shaking hands, no beer in sight, no bloodshot eyes and unkept hair. Only his long calloused fingers wrapped firmly around his favourite coffee made with way too many espresso shots

“So, somehow you still know how to call me sober” he said half joking, when they turned towards the park nearby. Tony laughed and shook his head

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about, Stephanie” he said and from the look on his face Stephen could say it was sincere

“I’m talking about the last… what? 5? Times you called me shitfaced, not even knowing where you were talking bullshit like you meant it”

“Stephen but I didn’t” before he could even finish the sentence Stephen gave him his phone. The exact dates of their latest phone calls listed on the screen for him to see. He could see something close to fear shine in Tony’s warm honey brown eyes.

“I’m sorry I..”

“Don’t remember” he finished, trying to hide how hurt he felt.

It was still fresh in first memory. The first time he called him late at night. And how he told him that if he means what he said he should repeat it to him when he was sober. He hated himself for daring to hope.

“So you don’t remember anything?” he asked again wanting to be sure

“Listen if I said something that hurt you I’m sorry” he said, his eyes going visibly sadder with each passing minute

Stephen laughed a humourless laugh and looked to the side

“Don’t worry. It wasn’t anything upsetting, really” he added and took a sip of his coffee, then threw the cup into the nearest bin, shrugging his arms trying to appear nonchalant. But Tony didn’t even move

“But I said something. Didn’t i?” He asked and caught Stephen’s wrist in his hand gently tugging so the boy would have to face him.

For a moment Stephen considered lying. It’s not like Tony would know that anyway. They haven’t seen each other since forever so what was the point in him admitting what happened between them on one drunk night.

“It really wasn’t anything important. Clearly the alcohol talking” he made a decision to lie, not only to Tony but also himself. But when those warm brown eyes looked deep into his own cold blue ones he knew he couldn’t do it. He threw his arms into the air, more dramatically than he should have “What do you want me to say. That you told me you loved me? Because you did!”

He said without taking a breath, all other words stopping at the tip of his tongue

“And what did you answer?” Tony asked not wanting to let the topic go despite it making Stephen clearly uncomfortable

“Nothing” he said and looked aside, his cheeks getting redder

“If I asked now. Would you answer” he asked and Stephen really wanted him to just let it go. To allow him to go home and pretend none of it ever happened. But Tony caught his hand in his again.

“Yes I would” he answered not looking up at him

“Then why didn’t you, then?” he asked and Stephen could see the slight blush on his cheeks.

He couldn’t stop himself. He tried, he swore he tried. But when he leaned in and kissed him it almost felt like the entire world fell into place.

“Because I don’t need the alcohol to love you, douchebag”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you liked it. share yur thoughts, prompts whatever and come talk to me on twitter!


End file.
